This invention relates to coaxial cable connectors; and more particularly relates to splice connectors for splicing the ends of coaxial cables together.
In coaxial cable installations, it is often necessary to splice the ends of two cables together. In the past, this has been done by exposing the conductor portions at the end of each cable and attaching special connectors to each end; and the special connectors in turn are then interconnected to opposite ends of a common connector body in such a way as to establish an electrical connection therebetween. Accordingly, there is presently an unmet need for a splice connector which will eliminate special end connectors on the end of each cable as well as to achieve a highly secure connection with minimal signal loss. This is of importance in home entertainment systems in creating improved connections or splicing between mini-coaxial cables as well as wall connections for the min-coaxial cables either manually or with the aid of a tool of the type customarily employed for crimping of a connector to a cable.